


greedy

by SerpentineJ



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ????????, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: "You're too greedy, Kiichi."Ooshiba shivers."What do you want right now?"(shippy snippits (shippits lmao) re: shibakimi.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: this is my days otp nothing can beat them
> 
> unrelated but mizuki was so fuckin cute in ep 14 im in love w him
> 
> uh imagine this takes place between the conversation and when they left for the training camp i guess

"You're too greedy, Kiichi."

Ooshiba shivers.

"What do you want right now?"

He kicks a leg over his blankets. They rustle angrily back at him, admonishing him, and he makes a face in the darkness before sitting up and re-settling his pillow, falling back down, the impact forcing air out of his lungs.

Why is he losing sleep over something like this?

~~~~~~

For once, Ooshiba is the first one at practice.

He shucks off his clothes and dresses quickly in his uniform, tying his clears hastily. For some reason, his blood is racing- it feels too hot, like it's lighting up the insides of his veins, and the only way to get rid of it is to play. To kick the ball, feel it against his toes, the way it shoots off of his shoes in just the way he wants it to-

"Ooshiba." There's a voice from the doorway. He whirls around. "You're early."

It's Mizuki. He makes his way to his locker and starts to change. Ooshiba can see the bright yellow of the captain's armband peeking out from under his folded pants.

"Yeah." Ooshiba replies shortly. He likes Mizuki. One of the few people he really respects, actually- as someone with, as his teammates had described it, an insane amount of natural talent, watching Mizuki the klutz, one year his senior, crawl and fight and claw his way to being the best soccer player in Japan was simultaneously mind-bogglingly unbelievable and incredibly impressive.

"Want to play?" Mizuki asks, pulling the laces tight on his cleats, tying them with a practiced motion that makes him seem like Captain Mizuki instead of the guy who spent a full hour at the first practice of this year struggling to figure out how to tie the captain's armband around his arm with one hand. 

Ooshiba blinks.

"Sure." He says. 

~~~~~~

They kick a ball around.

The other members won't be there for at least another fifteen minutes. Ooshiba sends the ball straight between Mizuki's feet, where it's tossed back to him in an instant, bouncing exactly where he was just thinking he wanted it to. Mizuki's scary like that. He enables his teammates' style of play, joining them in a way that Ooshiba is a little afraid that Seiseki might not be able to do without.

"Ah." There's a voice from behind him. "Captain, you're here already?"

He whirls around. It's Kimishita. Ignoring him, as usual, and Ooshiba huffs and rolls his eyes.

"Yeah." Mizuki replies. "I wanted to play a little before we started talking strategy."

Ooshiba scoffs a little louder. Mizuki glances at him and raises his eyebrows.

"You're actually at practice today, Kiichi." Kimishita derides, eyes shifting from Mizuki to Ooshiba in a moment. 

Ooshiba glares at him, and kicks the ball towards his face. Kimishita blocks it with his school bag and grits his teeth, before turning away.

"I need to go change." He mutters.

~~~~~~

"Help me study."

Kimishita looks up just in time to receive a book in the face. He knocks it away, angry.

"Hey." He growls. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to antagonize you?" Ooshiba mutters, dropping into the seat in front of him and turning around in the chair. "Help me study."

Kimishita balls his hands into fists, but glances down at the subject book that had recently been in contact with his face. Math. Fantastic.

"I don't have time to deal with idiots." He says under his breath. "Besides, I didn't know you could read."

"Shut up." Ooshiba takes a huge bite out of the rice ball in his other hand and flips the page with his non-sticky hand. "I have a test tomorrow."

Kimishita sighs. On one hand, it's not like he has anything better to do, and him helping Kiichi would mean the other owes him a favor, but on the other hand, it would be helping Kiichi, who Kimishita tries to spend as little time with outside of soccer as possible.

"Fine." He growls, taking his glasses out of his pocket and flicking the arms open, settling them angrily on the bridge of his nose. "Show me what you got wrong."

Ooshiba points and speaks through a mouthful of rice.

"This one." He says. "And this one, and that one, and those three, and this one-"

"-stop, stop." Kimishita replies. "Are you saying you got all but one of the first eight wrong?"

Ooshiba shrugs.

"Yeah." He says. "That's why I'm here, isn't it?"

Kimishita frowns. Idiot.

Ooshiba looks at him.

And keeps looking.

He's staring, really.

"What?" Kimishita finally snaps, looking up from the page and into the face of his teammate. "Is there something on my face?"

"No." Ooshiba says. "Maybe I should get glasses."

Kimishita raises his eyebrows, surprised.

"What?" He asks, and doesn't get to do much else, because his lenses are swiftly stolen by the student across from him, and before he knows it, his glasses are perched on Ooshiba's too-big face, glinting.

"Hey!" Kimishita reaches over to grab them back, but Ooshiba avoids his hand. "Give them back."

Ooshiba squints.

"Everything's blurry." He mutters. Kimishita rolls his eyes.

"They're prescription, idiot." He scowls. "You think I wear glasses just to look smart?"

Ooshiba shrugs.

"Maybe." He says, sliding them down the bridge of his nose so he can peer at his papers from over the lenses. Kimishita grits his teeth and snatches them back.

"Asshole." He growls, pushing them up his face. "Judging from your exams, the biggest problem you have is with foundational algebra, like complex polynomials and exponents..."

~~~~~~

Ooshiba flops down on his futon.

His school bag is slung over the back of his desk chair, and his soccer bag lies open on his desk, equipment spilling out of the pocket he had been too lazy to zip. 

His phone, tossed haphazardly on his nightstand, buzzes.

He types in his password. It's a group text from Usui, reminding them what time they have to be at school to get on the bus to the tournament tomorrow morning. (Way too early, as always.)

His fingers hover over his text history with Kimishita, and after a moment of hesitation, which is stupid, because why would he ever hesitate, he types.

**[ 8:28 pm, 4/11/16 ] im bored.**

[ 8:29 pm, 4/11/16 ] I don't care.

**[ 8:29 pm, 4/11/16 ] ur an asshole.**

[ 8:29 pm, 4/11/16 ] I don't have time to talk, you dick.  
[ 8:29 pm, 4/11/16 ] I'm watching the store.

**[ 8:29 pm, 4/11/16 ] ??**  
**[ 8:29 pm, 4/11/16 ] doesn't that mean ur not doing anything?**

[ 8:30 pm, 4/11/16 ] Rather be doing nothing than talking to you.

Ooshiba snorts.

**[ 8:30 pm, 4/11/16 ] too bad. im bored.**

[ 8:30 pm, 4/11/16 ] Fuck off.

**[ 8:30 pm, 4/11/16 ] no.**

Ooshiba pauses for a minute, thinking about what he wants to say.

**[ 8:33 pm, 4/11/16 ] what did u mean?**  
**[ 8:33 pm, 4/11/16 ] when u said im too greedy?**

[ 8:34 pm, 4/11/16 ] I thought I explained this already.  
[ 8:34 pm, 4/11/16 ] Listen when I talk, asshole.

**[ 8:34 pm, 4/11/16 ] as if ;;**  
**[ 8:34 pm, 4/11/16 ] elaborate.**  
**[ 8:34 pm, 4/11/16 ] tell me again.**

[ 8:35 pm, 4/11/16 ] I'll tell you again on the bus tomorrow.

**[ 8:35 pm, 4/11/16 ] fine.**

Ooshiba sighs and tosses his phone somewhere in his covers, rolling over and closing his eyes. He has homework to do, but his legs are itching to move, since they hadn't really practiced today in preparation for the training camp that starts tomorrow.

He groans and rubs his eyes before getting up again.

~~~~~~

The bell above the door to Kimishita's shop jingles.

"Welcome." He calls out, bored, not looking up from his magazine. His face is propped up on the heel of his palm.

The sound of footsteps lead directly to the front counter.

"Can I help you?" He mutters, glancing up at whoever the fuck is standing in front of him.

It's Ooshiba.

Fuck.

"Wh-" He starts, a scowl taking over his face. "What are you doing here."

Ooshiba shrugs. He's holding three ice pops, and tears one open to stick in his mouth, speaking around it.

"Went out to grab some food." He says. "And remembered I need new laces."

Kimishita rolls his eyes and jerks his head towards the shelf of shoe supplies. Ooshiba drops a ice pop nonchalantly on the counter and wanders off, presumably to find his preferred brand.

Kimishita eyes the ice pop suspiciously.

"What's this for?" He calls after him.

Ooshiba replies facing the shelf.

"The shop was having a sale." He slurps on his ice pop before pulling it out of his mouth. "Buy two get one free, or something like that."

"Then you eat it." Kimishita scowls.

Ooshiba turns to look at him.

"Can't." He sticks the ice pop back in his mouth. "I'll get fat if I eat three."

Kimishita huffs before tearing the package with one motion and taking a bite out of the popsicle, going back to browsing his magazine. 

Ooshiba drops a pack of laces on the counter.

"1000 yen." Kimishita says, not looking up. Ooshiba scowls at him.

"I know it's 200, asshole." He growls. Kimishita rolls his eyes and holds out his hand for the money. The coins clink together when they fall into his palm.

The automated beep sounds as the door swishes open.

"Don't come again." Kimishita calls at Ooshiba's back.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: hmu @ [tumblr](http://serpentinej.tumblr.com)
> 
> or my [writing tumblr](http://sapoapsis.tumblr.com)
> 
> idk i might continue this if i get the urge to write more snippits but i really hope i can do something shibakimi with a little plot soon!!


End file.
